1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selecting a common data modulation and coding set (MCS) for multiple streams in a Multi-Input/Multi-Output (MIMO) system.
2. Background of the Related Art
A current High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) system uses a single data stream in transmitting antennas to transmit data to a User Equipment (UE). See, for example, JUHUA KORHONEN, INTRODUCTION TO 3G MOBILE COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEMS (2nd ed. 2003), the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the above-described telecommunication system, a base station is referred to as a Node B, and a mobile terminal, subscriber unit, etc. is referred to as a User Equipment (UE).
In the current HSDPA system, a modulation and coding set (MCS) is fixed for the single data stream and the data is transmitted via transmit antennas based on the fixed MCS. One example of a Modulation and Coding Set is QPSK modulation and turbo coding of ½. However, an evolutionary telecommunication system will likely implement the use of multiple transmitting antennas and multiple receiving antennas (e.g., a MIMO system). In a MIMO system, a separate MCS may be selected for each transmitting data stream. However, the standards for selecting the MCS have not as yet been implemented.